Men's Lunch
by tstar785
Summary: 4 Men have lunch together and discuss who their daughters are dating


Ron and Harry were walking together through Diagon Alley on their way to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

"Is anyone joining us today Harry?" Ron asked his Best Friend

"yes" was all he said in reply

"Do I know them?"

"Yes we know them…or else we wouldn't be having lunch with them?" Harry looked at Ron

"Well it could have been a business lunch?" Ron replied Sarcastically

"Now I know where your sister gets her sarcasm from" Harry said in dry tone " anyway you know that Auror Business lunches happen in the board room" he added

"Yeah, yeah I know" Ron replied as they reached the front door of the Broomsticks

"Ron, please be nice to them" he whispered to his best friend as they took their seats a table close to the bar

"Why won't I like them?" Ron asked eyeing Harry with Suspicion

"Well you might like one of them, the other guy definitely not" Harry replied .

Harry looked over Ron's Shoulder and saw the other two Men on their way to the Table.

"Harry….Ron" The Dark Skinned Wizard Greeted Them

Ron got up slowly to shake the Wizard's hand, his mouth slight agape in shock that they were having lunch today with Blaise Zabini ….and Draco Malfoy

"Potter…..Weasley" Draco also greeted them in his usual aristocratic tone. He was infamous for addressing everyone but family by their surnames rather than their last first name.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Ron snapped at him

"Ron, be nice" Harry hissed at him

Malfoy smirked at this as he sat down

"Fine, but what is he doing here?" he asked Harry as he tilted his head in Draco's direction

"I invited him, because Rose asked me to" Harry replied

"Why would my daughter write to you asking you to do that?"

"Because you both need to get along for her and Scorpius's sake"

"What's going on between your son and his daughter?" Blaise asked his best friend

"Well Zabini….as it turns out somewhere along the way, Scorpius Fell in love with Rose" Draco replied slightly upset

"Oh Please Malfoy, don't get upset that son chose such a nice girl" Ron Told him

"Don't get me wrong Weasley, I do believe that Scorpius has chosen well, it's the fact that I might be in laws with you some day" he replied with a smirk

Ron paled at his admission

"You mean to tell me that Scorpius is dating Rose " Blasie asked in disbelief

"Yes" Mumbled Ron

Both Blaise and Harry chuckled

"I wouldn't be laughing, if I were you" said Ron looking at Harry

"Why? Lysander is not a bad kid"

"Your daughter is dating Looney's son" Draco laughed quiet hard as Harry nodded

"Well atleast I don't have to worry about my girls" stated Blaise as he sipped his Butterbeer

"That's not what Carina said in her letter last week" Draco said

"What did daughter tell you, that mine don't tell me" blaise asked

"Oh…..she may have said something about the Twins dating the Boot Twins" Draco replied with sly smile

"You have Twins?" Ron asked Blaise

"Yeah my youngest two Regina and Marcella, they're 14" he replied

"don't forget they are in Gryffindor" Harry Reminded him also with a sly smile

"the children of two Slytherins in Gryffindor, well I never" exclaimed in Ron in a more cheerful tone

"Oh dear God" grumbled Blaise as he buried his face in his hands

"What do you have against Terry?" Ron asked

"It's not their father he has a problem with, its their Mother" said Draco with a smirk

"Who did Terry Marry?"

"Pansy" supplied Harry

"WHAT?" Exclaimed Ron so loudly that other tables looked at them

Hannah Abbott Sushed him

"Way to draw attention to us Weasley" said Draco rolling his eyes

"I cant believe Terry Married her….did she slip him some love potions" wondered Ron completely ignoring Draco's comment

"Sometimes Tracy and I think the same thing Ron" said Blaise

"Bad luck mate" said Draco clapping Blaise's shoulder "all I have to worry about Manoj Goldstein"

"Who on earth is Manoj Goldstein?" asked Blaise

"Anthony and Padma's youngest son" replied Harry

Draco looked at Harry with a look that said _how do you know everything?_

"What? Anthony works with Ginny at the Prophet" Harry replied knowing what Draco's look meant

"Can we please change topics, this is highly depressing and I need another drink" said Blaise


End file.
